Justice Pretty Cure
Justice Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Justine Carrol/Cure Rescue Voiced by: Nitta Emi (Japanese) A young girl from the past who is the past verison of Dark descent.and was chosen again to save the world in hopes that things will turn out differently. She is a sweet, kind girl but mess with her family and get dunked on. In civilian form, she has shoulder length red hair, freckles. As Cure Rescue, her hair turns aegean and grows to waist length in wavy curls and her eyes turn the same color. Her theme colors are blue and hints of green. * "Pretty Cure Serve and Protect! Comin' to the Rescue! Cure Rescue!" * "Pretty Cure, Rescue Ring!" Jessie Cartwright/Cure First Aid Voiced by: An aspiring EMT or Nurse or doctor she can't pick she wants to help people in anyway she can wanting to be like her parents. She and Justine have been close friends with each other since elementary school when Justine walked her home since her parents were too busy at the hospital to come and pick her up. In civilian form, She has long brown hair with a pink headband and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure First Aid, her hair becomes white and is tied in a bun with a streak of red down her bangs the side bangs being longer to her shoulders and her eyes turn red, her glasses stay the same but earn cross accents. Her theme color is white and red. * "Pretty Cure, Serve and Protect! Healing your injuries! Cure First Aid!" * "Pretty Cure Healing Pulse!" Rose Sanchez/Cure Arrest Voiced by: A very clumbsy young girl with a love for cop shows and photography but has no desire to become one but has expressed intrest in the field of maybe becoming a crime scene photographer. In civilian form, she just past shoulder length blonde hair and gold eyes. As Cure Arrest, her hair becomes longer turning Admiral blue with a cop's hat on and her eyes turn indigo. Her theme colors are Admiral Blue and Indigo. * "Pretty Cure, Serve and Protect! To keep the safety of the City! Cure Arrest!" * "Pretty Cure! Handcuffs of Justice!" Starla Aguado/Cure Dive Voiced by: A stern and calm girl who is the captain of the school's swimteam. Her father is a coast guard pilot while her mother is a seceretary and she ends up being home alone with her younger sister, Victoria. In civilian form, she has short black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Dive, her hair becomes slightly longer turning watery blue tied half up and her eyes turn light blue. * "Pretty Cure, Serve and Protect! To keep the safety around water! Cure Dive!" * "Pretty Cure! Diving Ripple!" Cure Survive A cure from the future and the last remaining cure from the original team who is still distrustful of Justine at first but soon sees she is nothing like her future conterpart. She has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. As Cure Survive, her hair is cut short turning a bright blonde and her eyes turn green. [[Protectra|'Protectra']] The mascot of the series who was sent into the past to find the cures and was quite surprised to find out that one of the cures is actually the younger verison of the one that turned evil but is keeping it to herself until she can figure out what happened to make her turn evil. Villains Dark Descent She's the leader of the yet to be named villians who was once the leader of the cures in the future but for unknown reasons turned against her team and joined the villains. She has pale green hair and aquamarine eyes. Lolli She's the first to attack. She might look young but she can match punches with the rest of the squad. She very childish and immature but will switch personalities on a dime. Vinyl He's the second to attack Uragiru They are the monsters of the day. Their name means "Betray" Items Rescue Badges They are the henshin devices for the cures. Rescue Emblems They are the collective items of the series and are what gave the future cures their upgraded forms but were shattered when they were defeated by Dark Descent. Locations Starbeam City: It's a high tech city and somewhat futureistic known for it's electronics newly made ever year. In it are: * Quasar Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Blue Moon Pizza: It's a pizzeria owned by Justine's parents which is pretty popular. * New Star Hospital: It's a large and well equiped hospital in the city where Jessie's parents work. * Category:Fan Series